Ron's Hidden Love
by Elli-Rose123
Summary: IT's Hermione's birthday and this is a perfect chance for Ron to impress her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's Hidden Love**

I was re tracing my steps looking for that buggered rat again. Harry had reluctantly come along because he was avoiding our potions homework. We were walking into the great hall for dinner when we ran into Hermione. She had been off studying; just for something different. She looked as though she had been running, her cheeks were bright red, her hair looked puffed up – more than usual – and she seemed to stumble on her last few steps when she saw us.

"Hello, Ronald." She said crossly, hissing on my name, making me flinch.

"Hello," i said back nervously, for some reason she had been mad at me for some time, just because i told everyone that she had a crush Malfoy, i didn't really mean for it to get out, but everyone loves a good story when they hear one. And anyway, i though if everyone knew, she would stop for some reason.

"Hello, to you to Hermione," Harry said breaking the awkward silence.

"Right, yes, sorry harry, hi" she said forcing a smile.

"I'll meet you two inside shall i?" harry said chuckling to himself.

"No, no we are coming, just, you go and we will catch up," i said. I had to explain my reasoning to her, i hated her being angry at me. I loved it when we would sit together on our lounge next to the fire in the common room, or when we would watch Harry play Quidditch. I didn't like her not being around. Wait, why do i even care?

"Ronald, whatever it is, i don't want to hear it, saying what you said was the meanest thing anyone has ever done to me. I don't like Malfoy one little bit, and i don't even know why you thought i did." She said it too fast for anyone to understand, looking at Harry to see if he knew anymore than i did, he just shook his head in confusion, before walking off into the great hall. Hermione; trying to catch her breath, just stood there, probably thinking about a grammar error on her werewolf essay.

"Hermione, i said those thing because i was jealous," what was i saying, it just kept coming out. "I am really sorry, i'm your friend and friends prtect each other and i couldn't stand the way he was looking at you, I'm sorry, i really am."

"What did you just say?" a surprised look came across her face, like she just won the lottery.

"I'm sorry herm-"She cut me off mid sentence, that's a bit rude, i thought.

"No, about you being jealous,"

"Oh, i wasn't actually jealous i, just, I'm your friend and i was just, looking out for you, there were no other motives, what so ever." I stated my point and that was that.

"Ok, then fine," going back to her angry face. "Seats are filling up, let's go in and find harry."

I breathed a sigh of relief when i saw harry, i person who i could talk to with no problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – read and review please

"Ron!" harry was calling me from across the common room, what could he possibly say that would make me feel better? "Ron, look mate, i know you like Hermione, it's obvious okay" he said in response to Ron's look of – how could you know – that was all over his face. "But, seriously, Malfoy and you both like her, and at this rate she is going to go out with him just to make you jealous! If you like her, tell her and what is the worst that could happen?" Ron could think of hundreds of things that could happen which would end badly for him. Though he decided to pull up his socks and ask. And deep down he didn't want to look weak about a girl in front of his best friend –whom being harry potter.

Next minute he found himself tripping over his own feet, trying to find Hermione. No one had seen her in the common room so he decided to look in the library. Where he found her, sobbing under a pile of books. The top one was called, 'magic for dummies' which made him second guess if it was Hermione or not. Though he could see the way her hair shaped around her face and her red and blue ribbon falling from her hair, the way it always did when she was hard at work. But he could still her sobbing and he thought that his feeling should wait until hers were under control.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked timidly.

"What? Who is that? Oh it's you Ronald," she used that same spitting emphasis on his name as she did before outside the great hall. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, well not entirely nothing" he was having trouble finding his words. "Are you alright, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" she said at once wiping her eyes as fast as she could. "I...I'm fine. Go away!" she said at last.

"Hermione, wait there's something i need to tell you,"

"Ron," she said in a pleading voice "please just go away, I...I have things to do"

Realising now was not the time, he left the library; hearing quite sobs behind him.

Standing in front of the fat lady, Neville was looking quite stressed and confused.

"Neville," said Ron, "Have you forgotten the password again?" Nodding his head, Ron said 'Flobberworms' to the painting and the door swung open to let them in. Harry was there in front of the fire where he left Ron finally doing his potions essay.

"so," he said as Ron plonked himself down into the chair beside him. "did you tell her?"

"how could i?"he started protesting. "she was crying and reading 'magic for dummies' i mean dummies! Something has to seriously be wrong for her to be doubting herself like that, harry i think you should talk to her, i mean you guys are good friends and there is nothing to get in the way for you." Harry was left, slightly confused at Ron's outburst. When he suddenly heard someone squeal and when he turned around to see who it was, he saw Ginny Weasley. She was staring towards the entrance door, and Hermione walked in.

"happy birthday!" she squealed running over and hugging Hermione.

"oh, shit" harry and Ron said under their breath. Slowly looking in the other direction hoping Hermione wouldn't see them they saw Fred and George walking towards them.

"so, what are you three going to do tonight, surprise party?," they asked in unison.

"umm," they said together. "yeah we planned something big, but it's on the weekend, though you can't tell anyone – it's a major surprise." Harry said, trying to think of something believable on the spot.

"good plan man good plan, well tell us if you need anything." They said winking and walking over to the crowd around Hermione. Ron noticed her eyes were still slightly wet and bloodshot, but no one could tell since there was so many people squishing her in hugs and yelling out all sorts of birthday chants.

Harry and Ron, left the common room as fast as they could and decided the library would be the best place to go to. The managed to leave without anymore people stopping them and found themselves picking up some scrap pieces of parchment from the front desk and walking up to the back study tables where they would normally go with Hermione. Getting out a spare quill from under the desk, they started write down all the things they knew Hermione liked.

"okay," said Ron, feeling quite tired. "we have two days to plan the best Hermione birthday ever!"

Nodding his head, harry started by writing down the people that would be invited, steering very clear of Draco Malfoy; for his sake and Ron's.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's Hidden Love – Chapter 3

**A/N - Hope you like the ending =D**

Harry and Ron had stayed up all night. Well almost all night if you don't count the several times they accidentally fell asleep. But the party was planed; now they just had to tell everyone in Gryffindor House to come – if they would. Harry also just needed to convince Dobby to secretly bring them food for the party – but that shouldn't be too hard since Dobby was always helping harry in any way he could.

It had just gone Friday afternoon and everyone had just finished classes for the day and would soon be coming to drop off their bags before heading down to dinner. And with Hermione staying in the library as usually, Ron thought it best to tell everyone then. Harry completely agreeing with the idea.

As the common room filled with people wanting to know why they were stopped from what they were doing, and quickly becoming agitated, the boys spoke up.

While clearing his throat Harry quickly mumbled something in Ron's ear.

"Look man, I no how you feel about her, and I think the best way to impress her right now would be to say that this was all your idea, that _you_ did all for this her. Okay?"

"But harry, I can't just say I did it, heaps of people helped!"

"You can and you will!" and with that Ron addressed the now annoyed students.

"Umm, hi everyone, as you all know, it was Hermione's birthday yesterday, so we, I mean I have planned a party for her tomorrow. It seemed easier to do on the weekend than during the week when we all have homework and things. So, I guess I am asking if you will be there to celebrate with me and Harry. There will be free drinks and food from the kitchens and hopefully Fred and George will put on a small show." As he finished his speech, the room exploded with excited voices and people looking forward to tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow will be so fun! I am so going!"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Fred and George's shows are always fantastic!"

Hearing just some of the comments people was making Harry and Ron suddenly felt a whole lot more confident with the whole thing. It was lucky Fred and George would never miss an opportunity to break the rules with style.

It was Saturday afternoon before they realised and Harry was soon telling Ron to get Hermione from the library.

When he left to do so, Harry addressed the common room.

"Umm, hey everyone thanks for coming, Ron has just gone to get Hermione so if we could all be ready, she should be here in 5 minutes so everyone get into your spots. The party will start soon!"

With cheers of joy and people stressing out about where they should hide, Harry blew out candles around Gryffindor House and awaited the arrival of the birthday girl.

Back in the library Ron practically ran to Hermione at the back tables.

"What is it Ronald?" she said as he approached, breathing a sigh of frustration.

"You have to come down to the common room, now!" he said hurriedly.

"And why is that? I don't much feel like going anywhere with you." She said mater-o-factly.

"Look, Hermione I am so sorry about everything, your one of my best friends – you, me and Harry that's how it has always been, so please, please just forgive me?"

Smiling she looked up from her homework and said.

"Fine you are forgiven, but if something like this happens again, consider yourself girl friend –less." And with that statement Ron became quite nervous, swallowing back hard against his throat. Only just managing to croak out his next words.

"Thanks, but you seriously need to come to the common room... err... Ginny is crying like mad and no one knows what to do!"

Slowly getting up, Ron grabbed her hand and almost pulled her all the way down to Gryffindor tower. And as they walked in through the portrait door, everything was eerily silent.

"Why is it so dark? Where is Gi-" But she was cut off by a loud roar of voices all screaming:

"SURPRISE" and with the lights re-lighting themselves, a smile no smaller than half her face, spread across her. Now jumping up and down everyone embraced her just like they had 2 days ago, only this time Hermione was enjoying it a lot more.

As the crowd died down, and people started to make the party happen with Fred and George starting their show, she turned towards Harry, who was talking to Ginny, and Ron who was close by.

"Okay ...spill." She said. "Which one of you did this!"

As Ron opened his mouth, with a bright red face Harry butted in and stopped him.

"IT WAS ALLL RON!" he said before anyone could say something different.

As soon as the words had left his mouth Hermione had her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him.

"Oh thank you Ron! Did you really do all of this for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you."Ron must have spent most of that day with a red face.

As she leaned down to kiss his check, Ron accidently turned towards her, making their lips meet. But they didn't part. Their surprised expression soon turned into ones of happiness. Harry and Ginny noticing this smiled to themselves.

"About time," Ginny whispered to Harry.

But part they soon did and Ron had to admit it now or forever hold his piece.

"Hermione there is something i have to tell you," Ron said sternly.

"Yes?" Hermione said with a lot of eagerness in her voice.

"I ...I really like you." His face going even brighter, if that was possible.

Harry felt so proud of his friend.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Hermione said. "I have to tell you something too."

Pulling his head back down towards her lips she whispered into his ear.

"I really like you too." Before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

As they parted a little while later, Hermione turned to Harry with and expectant look on her face.

"Umm, yes?" Harry said, a little confused.

"Well, what did you get me?" she asked

With that the boys started laughing and Ginny who knew the whole story giggled to herself, leaving a now confused Hermione standing in her tracks.

Deciding she would let it go; planning to question Harry later, they went on to enjoy the party well into the night.


End file.
